Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a touch switch module.
Related Background Art
A conventional touch switch module is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The touch switch module includes a panel, a touch sensor, and a control unit. On the panel, a slide bar for instructing an operation of an electrical equipment is displayed. The touch sensor is an electrostatic capacitive sensor formed on the panel. From the value of voltage generated when a user touches the slide bar with a finger, the touch sensor detects a touch position. The control unit outputs operation information for operating the electrical equipment on the basis of the position.
Patent Literature 2 discloses another touch switch module. This touch switch module includes a slide velocity detection unit. The slide velocity detection unit outputs a slide velocity which is a change over time in sliding when user's touch moves along the slide bar. The output slide velocity is input to a control unit. The control unit outputs operation information according to the slide velocity.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-108572 A
Patent Literature 2: IP 2005-82086 A